A security system can monitor goods placed in storage and/or in transit, for example. Such a security system can deter, prevent, and/or monitor vandalism, theft or attempted theft of the goods. Goods are often stored in remote and/or poorly secured locations. Additionally or alternatively, goods can be transferred through remote and/or poorly secured locations. Such goods may be in transit and/or storage for extended periods of time, such as weeks, months, and even years at a time.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.